On both satellite and cable television distribution systems, numerous sports programs and events, as well as other audio/video content of interest, may be transmitted and presented simultaneously over different broadcast channels. Given the varying interest of potential patrons, some public establishments, such as bars, sports books, and the like, may provide multiple televisions, video monitors, projection systems, and similar audio/video devices to provide many different such programs concurrently for the enjoyment of their clientele. Ordinarily, these devices are placed in relatively close proximity to each other, or are placed in the same large room, so any patron of the establishment may view any of multiple video devices without changing locations within the establishment.
However, given such an arrangement of the audio/video devices within the establishment, allowing each of the audio/video devices, or some related devices, to produce the audio for each program being displayed is impractical due to the confusing, and likely unintelligible, sounds that would result. To prevent such confusion, in some situations the audio associated with a single one of the programs being shown may be produced, such as the sound associated with the most popular program or event being presented in the establishment at the time. Additionally, in some cases, one or more of the audio/video devices may be placed in a “closed captioning mode,” in which text reflecting the words spoken by sports announcers or others associated with the program is displayed on the screen to provide at least some reflection of the program audio to the patrons viewing that program.